There is No Mystery Man, Elphie!
by legogirleight
Summary: My first attempt at Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish.

I have already posted this on the gelphie lovers community on livejournal, but now I am also posting it here!

This is also my first attempt at slash at all, though it's mostly mild, so we'll see how that goes.

Also, I don't have a beta or anything, so there shall be mistakes! (Hopefully not too many!)

Elphaba was content. It was a Friday night, meaning she had all weekend to do her homework and read. Presently, she was sprawled across her bed with her history textbook open reading ahead. The room she shared with Glinda was quiet and calm, which could be attributed to the fact that Glinda was not there. The little blonde vixen was probably out somewhere nice with a boy doing something fun. Something Elphaba was certain she did not want to know about. Before it was more about the fact that hearing Galinda's perky voice bubble about her boys and her clothes made Elphaba nauseous with a combination of being overwhelmed by pink sparkles, boredom and wanting to concentrate on her homework but over the period of time the two girls had been friends Elphaba had begun to notice there were new reasons she did not want to hear every detail of the blonde's life. New reasons Elphaba was not entirely sure she liked and had even less idea how to deal with. So away they went. If there was anything she had learned growing up about dealing with people, it was how to hide. It was then when Elphaba, focus now directly back on her textbook to prevent further thoughts on matters, heard the distinct sound of clicking on the floor leading up to the door.

"Glinda?" She mumbled to herself, then shook her head. It was only nine o'clock and she could not remember the last time Glinda had come home that early on a Friday night. And it wasn't as if any of her friends would come looking for her _here _at this time, running the risk of an altercation with the _green _girl. The door swung open and Elphaba was hit with a fresh wave of the familiar scent that was indefinitely clinging to their room. "You're home early."

"I am, aren't I?" It wasn't really _slurring_, but Glinda had managed to lose the greater majority of her diction at some earlier point in the evening and Elphaba assumed that vodka had something to do with it. "Well the short one... Biq, yes! Biq brought me home. Avaric and I were having a _grand _time when..."

"_Avaric, _Glinda? I thought you were going out with Fiyero?" How anyone could go through boys so fast, Elphaba would never understand. Sometimes, she was pretty sure she couldn't understand how anyone could go through boys at all.

"Well Fiyero was there. He took me there. But after things started to get blurry, he went away. I don't think he liked my dancing..." Glinda pouted as she remembered, but per usual when she was tipsy, things didn't seem to bother her for long. Smiling brightly a moment later, she sauntered over to Elphaba's bed and held out her hand. "Dance with me, Elphie!" Pursing her lips at the nickname she was not quite yet accustom to, Elphaba began to list all the reasons it was _not _a good idea to dance with Glinda. The list didn't include much substance, or variation. She's drunk, she's cute when she pouts and she's drunk made recurring appearances. "Elphie! You're not dancing yet!" Tugging at the green girl's arm, Glinda began to dance on her own, all the while pouting at Elphaba in attempts to convince her to join in on the dancing.

"I don't think dancing is a good idea. Besides, I have to read." Elphaba gestured to the open textbooks.

"Elphie- you're already at _least _two chapters ahead of the class and it's Friday night. You have all weekend to read your boring textbooks! Besides, look at me, I'm pouting. I will continue to pout until you dance with me, and pouting will give me wrinkles so you better hurry up." Elphaba sighed. She did make a good argument. Well, if she really thought about it, it was a really _bad _argument. But, she supposed, it was easy to persuade those who wanted to be persuaded. Accepting the outstretched hand which was being offered to her (and who was she to resist anything Glinda offered her?) she was pulled off the bed and onto the floor where she began to dance with Glinda to the music in the other girl's head. It wasn't right, Elphaba knew, to allow herself to indulge in this, but one dance couldn't hurt anything... unless of course Glinda decided to lay her head on Elphaba's shoulder like that making Elphaba's breath catch in her chest.

"Are you okay Glin?" Even though she didn't ever want Glinda to move from where she was curled into Elphaba's side as they swayed from side to side to the silence filling the room, she had to ask.

"I'm tired Elphie." Came the muffled reply in such a small voice that it broke Elphaba's heart. It wasn't right that someone so bright and beautiful and... pure could sound so small, afraid and worn.

"Would you like to go to bed?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Glinda removed her head from Elphaba's shoulder, and Elphaba almost regretted asking the question until she met Glinda's eyes which were staring directly into her own. The blue orbs were filled with glee, happiness and excitement- the things Elphaba thought Glinda should always be filled with. Knowing that _she _was responsible for putting that look on Glinda's face, even for this one time, made the fact that Glinda's body was no longer pressed against her own okay.

"Do I want to talk about it? Oh Elphie." Glinda sighed. She wasn't slurring her words as much anymore as she made her way over to her own bed and sat down. Elphaba stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until Glinda patted the spot beside her on her bed, giggling, and indicating for Elphaba to sit beside her. "I just don't know how to deal with some things."

"I don't know how to deal with a _lot_ of things." Elphaba confessed with a rare laugh.

"There's ... somebody. And you know that feeling that you get, when your heart jumps into your throat and your breath gets caught?" Elphaba knew Glinda's giggles well, but the nervous giggle was a new one to file in her memory.

"Kind of. I'm not really good with identifying feelings." Elphaba shrugged, not wanting to let on that she had that sensation _right now_ and just about every other time she looked at her roommate.

"Well, there's someone. And I've never felt this way before," Glinda rolled back on the bed dramatically. "I've never felt this... intense. Usually I just go after the hottest boy, or the richest boy, but now my heart's doing somersaults and they're not for Fiyero, before you ask."

"Avaric?" Elphaba flinched as the name left her lips.

"Ew! No!" Glinda erupted into a fit of giggles. "Avaric is only appealing after too many drinks. I mostly only mentioned him because you get this cute look on your face when you try to hide how much you dislike him."

"Glinda Upland!" Elphaba chastised.

"I love when you're giggly, Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"If it makes you that happy Glin, I'll be giggly every day. Though it may ruin my tough image- you know how hard I worked to achieve that. Besides, me giggly all the time may get overwhelming." Elphaba teased, expecting Glinda's bubbliness to only increase. However, when she looked back at her friend, there was something else in her eyes. "Glin, I'm sorry I was just teasing... if it made you uncomfortable..."

"No, not uncomfortable at all." Glinda smiled. "You just say the sweetest things sometimes Elphie."

"So if it isn't Fiyero and it isn't Avaric, who is the mystery man?" Elphaba, not usually one to partake in girl talk of any kind, indulged her roommate. "Certainly not Master Boq?"

"Master Boq! Elphie, really!" Glinda shrieked with mirth. "No, there is no mystery man."

"There isn't?"

"No."

"Then all that talk before about hearts leaping and breath catching and..."

"There is no mystery _man_, Elphie."

"Oh."

"I should sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk?"

"Tomorrow, indeed." And for the first time, Elphaba fell asleep quickly with a smile on her face because for the first time in as long as she could remember, her dreams had a chance (and a good chance, at that) of coming true.

I had something COMPLETLEY different planned for this originally! But alas, this is what came out of it. Hopefully someone enjoyed it : ) !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A/N: Thank you to my three lovely reviewers : ). I forgot to include, maybe, that there is more. I have up to chapter three and a bit done already- which is strange as I rarely am ahead of my posting aha. But here is part two:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though if wishing made it so...

"Miss Glinda! Miss Glinda! Miss Elphaba?" Elphaba was startled by the voice and dropped her book. Glancing quickly at an unaware, still soundly sleeping Glinda across the room, she hurried out of bed to answer the door which was being pounded upon by someone, obviously a male someone, rather violently.

"Master Fiyero." Elphaba sighed in annoyance as she opened the door. "What can I do for you at this hour of the morning? Surely you need to be recovering from last night's activities?"

"Good morning Miss Elphaba." Fiyero smiled. "Might I be able to speak with Miss Glinda?"

"It is not yet seven. She is _sleeping_ as most normal people tend to do on Saturday mornings." Elphaba rolled her eyes, having no patience for the Prince despite his looks, charm and social standing- all things she did not concern herself with when judging a person.

"You're awake." Fiyero pointed out awkwardly.

"And the precedent for normal people too." She quipped. "Glinda's sleeping." Fiyero was slightly taken aback by Elphaba's casual, almost friendly, reference to her roommate as he was under the impression they loathed each other, or so Glinda had implied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, will you tell her I came by?" Fiyero asked. There was something about Elphaba, he decided, that made him feel awkward and intimidated like never before, and he had been in some _pretty_ intimidating situations.

"I'll relay the message. Anything else I can help you with this morning, Master Fiyero?" There was something about Fiyero that made Elphaba angry. And though she usually abhorred handsome, popular, princely men in general, there was something more with Fiyero. Maybe it was the fact that she had seen him in class, she had seen that he _could _be more, but he settled for less to maintain his image. Or maybe it was the fact that Glinda adored him, wanted to go out with him, wanted to _be _with him. There _was _that.

"No, nothing else. Have a good day Miss Elphaba, and thank you." Instead of replying, she shut the door. Turning around, Elphaba instantly noticed that Glinda was no longer asleep in her bed.

"Thank you for answering the door, Elphie." Glinda sighed, collapsing back on her bed. "I couldn't talk to him this morning. Not after last night."

"You barley mentioned Fiyero last night when you came home." Elphaba pointed out, confused.

"I know!" Glinda wailed, "That's the problem! You see, Fiyero took me out to the bar, but then _everyone_ was there and so we went and said hello. Shenshen and Pfannee were all over Avaric who is usually all over _me._ And I got jealous, so I let Avaric buy me a drink even though I should have only let _Fiyero _buy me a drink, and then I think I drank a lot 'cause Biq was telling me to slow down, and Fiyero was telling me I didn't know what I was doing, and then I was dancing, and Fiyero looked upset. I was a bad date, Elphie." Glinda, by this point, was nearly in tears, and flung herself upon her roommate who, momentarily caught off guard by the sudden physical closeness, automatically allowed her arms to make their way around the smaller girl. If either of the pair were more concerned with how the situation looked rather than how it felt, they would have noticed they were in a _rather _compromising position.

"Fiyero didn't mention you being a bad date at the door." Elphaba offered quietly after a moment of adjusting to the butterflies who had taken flight in her stomach.

"Elphie," Glinda giggled, "You were very... curt. You intimidate him, he wouldn't tell you anything he didn't have to in fear you would snap at him for wasting your time."

"I intimidate Fiyero? Prince Fiyero?" Elphaba laughed dubiously. "You'd think such a man, being as powerful and popular as he, would not be so easily swayed."

"Oh Elphie, you _are _intimidating." Glinda smiled, pulling back from the green girl's arms to look her in the eye. "You're so... smart, and you're _always _right, and nothing can bother you."

"That's not true," Elphaba laughed, "_You _can bother me! Don't you remember how we took a sudden distaste for each other upon discovering our fate of rooming together?"

"I remember," Glinda giggled. "But we're not like that now."

"Nope, nothing can bother me now." Elphaba smiled back at her, something that rarely happened. Glinda noticed how pretty Elphie looked and smiled even wider in spite of herself. And there was that feeling again, manifesting itself from somewhere deep inside. It was too strong to ignore, and yet too difficult to bring up, even for the brazenly bold blonde.

"Do you remember last night, Elphie?" Glinda started, for she was not sure how else to approach the subject.

"I wasn't the one drinking, Glin. If either of us were to forget, it's likely it would be you." Elphaba avoided what she knew Glinda really meant to ask.

"Well I know _that, _Elphie." Glinda was unsure of how to approach the subject. Fiyero wasn't the only one intimidated by Elphaba. "But I meant more what we said we'd talk about tomorrow. Tomorrow being today."

"Right." Elphaba pursed her lips. She did remember their conversation last night, a little _too _well. Glinda, she feared, may not have been exactly... aware, of what she was implying. There was no mystery _man_. That didn't mean there wasn't a mystery... _boy. S_he was most certainly not ready to hear about Glinda's new crush on some fabulous boy. Not when they were sitting this close and it was feeling this _right_. Did she feel it too? Or was that the way it worked with Glinda? Everyone around her fell under her spell, they were captivated, bound, mesmerized by the beauty, the charm, the presence, by the girl who fleeted about them, giving here, taking there, blissfully unaware of the hearts she was breaking. "You're in love." Glinda giggled.

"Well, I don't know if I could call it love. An unrequited crush I could deal with but Elphie, unrequited love is an entirely different issue!" She explained.

"I know all too well." Elphaba murmured under her breath. "Glinda, really. It's difficult for me to imagine you in a situation where your affections are not reciprocated." Glinda's face lit up.

"You think that, Elphie? You really do?" She asked, heart lit ablaze with possibility, with hope.

"I do, Glin. I mean, look at you. You've got the majority of the campus chasing you down for dates, Fiyero, Avaric, Boq... they all want you, Glin. Though, I do advise you against Avaric. He really is detestable."

"But it's not them I want." Glinda was crestfallen. Maybe, she considered, she was destined to be with a _boy, _with a man. She knew how to get them, what they wanted. She would twirl and toss her hair, she would giggle and naively run a prettily manicured hand over biceps, trail innocently across pectorals, leave them wanting, needing, _burning_ for more. And then with another giggle, and a low cut dress, she had them. That was all it took, most of the time anyways. There was the odd boy interested in more, interested in what she had to say, but she could win them over too. She could use her mind, which was far more intricate than anyone would have guessed when it was necessary. To her disdain, nothing she did could win over who she wanted. Maybe girls were different, maybe that was it. Because they knew the tricks, they knew the deceptive trains of though, they _knew. _And they understood it was hard, hard to tell who liked whom, and whether they would be socially accepted for their... _flaws, _(though Glinda declined to perceive what she felt as a _flaw) _their differences. Glinda did not concern herself with thoughts like those. The confident were the elusive, and no one could rival her in confidence or in allure. Nothing could take that away from her, especially not social stigmatisms which she had bent and stretched her entire life only to emerge constantly on top.

"Then who could it be? Certainly not someone of lower class than you," Elphaba pretended to scoff, hoping to elicit a giggle from the blond who had been lost in a look of serious contemplation which Elphaba found insanely irresistible.

"Elphie!" She was rewarded with her giggle. "Certainly not. Not at all. It's... not what you would think. Not what you _are _thinking."

"Now I'm just confused, Glinda. I've never known you to be one to side step a point or play with words as you are." Elphaba noted, hoping to encourage Glinda to just spit it out. She was indeed irresistible, but that was part of the problem. Every time, like now, that Elphaba discovered a new side, a new layer to Glinda she wanted to know more; she fell harder, and it hurt.

"Well this is big, Elphie, and I've never told anyone this before. Not ever! I guess maybe I've never felt this way before."

"Glinda please, just get on with it already." Elphaba couldn't take it anymore.

"There's a girl. There is no boy Elphie, there's a _girl._"

"No mystery man, indeed." Elphaba chuckled, surprising herself. It wasn't as if she could jump for joy without eliciting suspicion.

"You aren't..." Glinda wasn't sure for the word she was searching for. Surprised? Disgusted? Elated?

"It is surprising. I mean, I never imagined you would... prefer the company of other women, but I have no problem with that." Elphaba struggled to find words that would not reveal her _actual _opinion on the subject.

"You aren't repulsed? You aren't..." Glinda trailed off. She wasn't sure what she had hoped to come out of this situation, but was certain this was not it as indicated by the on setting disappointment. _It's not as if you confessed your love for her, _a voice in Glinda's head reminded her. Simply indicating her preference was not very accomplishing as Elphaba wasn't the only girl that Glinda knew, clearly.

"Of course I'm not repulsed." Elphaba smiled reassuringly. "As if I would be one to criticise difference in a person."

"I guess you wouldn't be." Glinda laughed, relief washing over her.

"And who is the lucky girl? Anyone I know?" Elphaba asked, wincing inside at the answer. Pfannee? Shenshen? Someone who could at least compare to Glinda's beauty, of course. Someone worthy of her affections.

"Oh yes, you _do _know her, I'm certain." Was the only hint that Glinda would give. She had never been the first to admit her affections and she did not plan to start that now.

There will be more soon! Hope it is still being enjoyed : )!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A/N: Thank you for the reviews: )! They make my day!

I have been quick at updating because I had this much written before, so I am going to attempt to get some more done!

Elphaba had never been good at guessing games. This could be, she supposed, due to the fact she was never permitted to indulge herself in such frivolity as a young girl. Nessarose, had she been so inclined, surely played such typical games in between being doted on and attending Frex's lectures on religion, but not Elphaba. It was quite likely that that was how her blunt and straightforward manner of addressing problems, and people (though more often than not she considered them one in the same) manifested itself. However, at this particular moment faced with Glinda's confession and clue as to her mystery crush's identity her blunt nature was deciding, and probably for the best, not to surface.

"Well this narrows down the field then," Elphaba quipped with a smile after a moment's pause to consider an appropriate response. "There are few people I would _certainly_ know."

"One would think differently considering the number of classes you attend!" Glinda laughed in attempts to disguise her sudden nervousness. She hadn't considered that implying Elphie knew the person well _would_ narrow down the options.

"Unlike you, I do not attend class to socialize, my sweet." Elphaba smiled sweetly at Glinda who swooned both at the smile and the endearment. This led Glinda to wonder: could Elphie swoon? It was unlikely, highly unlikely. However, it _was_ Glinda's belief that nothing was impossible or unattainable. It was at that time she made it her goal to, by the end of the week, make Elphaba swoon. Preferably because of her. "But you haven't yet told me, who is this mystery girl?"

"Well I can't just _tell _you!" Glinda sighed with a giggle.

"Why not?" Elphaba was confused at this. "You brought it up, you told me that you're well... that you like girls, and now you won't go so far as to tell me who it is that you like?"

"That's not how it works! You're lucky you have me to teach you these things Elphie!" Glinda gave her friend a half hug as she bounced happily at the prospect of teaching Elphaba the ways of girlish games.

"Because the opportunity arises for me to behave inappropriately in a secret telling situation so often." Elphaba rolled her eyes. Glinda gave her a playful shove. It was then that the girls heard a thump at their door. Not a knock like the one Fiyero had delivered earlier that morning, but a thump.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, open this door this instant!"

"Nessarose." Elphaba sighed under her breath. She pushed herself off the bed to go and open the door for her sister but didn't get far as Glinda had grabbed onto her hand effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered in a tone more serious than Elphaba thought Glinda capable of. "Elphie you can't tell Nessa what I told you. You simply can't!"

"I wasn't planning on divulging your secrets to my sister, Glinda. And though she is rather... well, devout and religious, she's not intolerant. She likes you, and I can't see her reacting badly..."

"Elphaba, promise me." Glinda demanded, the rare use of Elphaba's full name startled her slightly. Glinda's sudden change of demeanour made her wonder what other secrets the bubbly blonde was keeping from the world.

"I promise." Elphaba nodded.

"Elphaba Thropp! I know you are in there and if you don't open this door right now..." Nessa was bordering on shouting now as Elphaba hastily made her way across the room and threw open the door.

"Good morning Nessa." She smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, Elphaba. It took you long enough to answer the door! What _are_ you two up to in here?" Nessa narrowed her eyes at Elphaba and then trailed them across to Glinda who was staring intently at her closet.

"We were just talking Nessa." Elphaba explained. "I haven't been seeing much of you lately, how have you been?"

"Oh, I'm managing." Nessa sighed dramatically. "Of course, Madame Morrible has been away quite regularly which makes things harder, and Boq, oh Boq. He's hardly ever around anymore, Elphaba. I don't know _what _to do with him."

"Nessa, we've talked about this before. Maybe he's not, you know, _the one_." Elphaba knew Boq didn't like her sister that way and as much as it hurt her to see Nessarose hurt, she pitied Boq knowing all too well the burden Nessa could place on one person.

"Elphaba! How could you say such a thing? Of _course _he is the one! And how would you know anyway? What do you know about relationships? Nothing, that's what." Nessa said dismissively. Glinda, at this, looked up.

"Nessa, how can you be certain he's the one when you've only just gone out with him? How do you know there's not someone else out there for you?" Glinda asked. She knew this all too well. At age thirteen she thought her first crush would be the man she would marry. Just weeks ago she had convinced herself that Fiyero would be the man she would marry. Now, after much internal debate, she realized she didn't even _like _men, so how wrong was she for most of her life? "You have to look around, meet more people and figure out how you feel. Sometimes it takes a frustratingly long amount of time, you know." Elphaba was startled at the passion behind Glinda's words. She wasn't aware that Glinda felt so strongly about finding true love where Nessarose was concerned. "_Elphie, you can't tell Nessarose what I told you. You simply can't! Elphaba, promise me." "Oh yes, you do know her, I'm certain!"_ It all made sense now, of course! It was _Nessa_ who Glinda liked. And in all honesty, if anyone was going to refute Glinda's advances it would be Elphaba's overly religious sister. If the fact that women liking other women was at best questionable under Nessa's beliefs weren't enough her obsession with Boq might be.

"I don't know if I should be taking relationship advice from _you, _Glinda." Nessa remarked coolly. "You seem to date an awful lot of boys."

"Glinda did set you up with Boq, Nessa." Elphaba reminded, feeling awkwardly out of place at her realization. Glinda probably wanted time alone with Nessa, something she never got due to Elphaba's constant presence where Nessa and Glinda were concerned. "On another note, I'm finding myself in need of sustenance. I didn't eat much at dinner yesterday evening and Glinda, you must be hungry. Nessa, have you eaten yet?"

"I'm really okay Elphie..." Glinda started, but Elphaba interrupted her.

"I'll go to the cafe and get us something to eat. I'll be back soon, okay?" And with that she was gone leaving Glinda and Nessarose sitting awkwardly together in the room. Elphaba, now on her way to the cafe, was slowly becoming overcome with emotion. It didn't surprise her, it shouldn't. Nessarose _was _beautiful, albeit tragically. And though overbearing and overwhelming, she did have her redeeming qualities. In fact, the more Elphaba thought about it, the better a pair her sister and best friend seemed to make. It wasn't as if Glinda would ever like _her_. Elphaba fleetingly allowed herself, briefly last night and briefly this morning, to consider this possibility and she thought, at the time, with merit. Sometimes in the way Glinda looked at her, or the things she said, the fleeting touches and almost too long glances made Elphaba think there was a chance, the tiniest of tiny chances, that Glinda felt the same way. But no, once again it was Nessa who won. Beautiful, charming, spoiled Nessarose who triumphed over green, socially awkward, blunt Elphaba time and time again. What killed Elphaba most was that it was likely Nessa would turn Glinda down. She could humiliate her; divulge her secret to the world whereas Elphaba wouldn't have told a soul. Glinda didn't deserve to have a broken heart and it was then that Elphaba decided she would do everything in her power to prevent that from happening. Now she just had to figure out how.

Back in the dorm room however, a scene Elphaba would never have imagined was playing out.

"Elphie." Nessa snorted in an unladylike manner. "Elphaba always hated nicknames, you know."

"She doesn't mind." Glinda shrugged, "I asked her, and she's never since protested."

"Does anyone ever protest you Glinda? I've never known them to. Even in the beginning when you were simply awful to Elphaba, she would have done anything you asked, you know. And Avaric and Fiyero, waiting at your beck and call. Even Boq, _my _Boq, would choose you over me any day."

"I don't want Boq, Nessa. I didn't ever mean to interfere in your relationship. Really, I didn't." Glinda, to Nessarose, almost seemed sincere.

"You're convincing, Glinda, you really are. If I were one easily swayed by beauty, I'd believe you too. But I'm not. And I know the truth. You wanted Boq all along!"

"What?! Nessa, I am perfectly well, I am perfectly... _liking _someone who isn't at all Boq at the moment." Glinda reasoned.

"That's not what he told me when he came to see me last night!" Nessa now seemed as if she were going to cry. "He told me that you left Fiyero."

"I... Fiyero and I... we are having well, problems. But I assure you that Boq has nothing to do with them."

"He said you broke up with Fiyero, Glinda, and then allowed him to escort you home when you had several other offers. You chose him, Glinda. You knew he was mine and you chose him. My sister is your best friend, I never see her anymore because she's always with you, you were dating a _prince _Glinda, and you had to go after my boyfriend. I wanted to confront you with this in front of Elphaba so maybe she'd see the kind of girl you really are, but she was concerned you might be hungry. You effectively ruined my plans once again." Glinda didn't know how to make Nessa stop and see that she meant her no harm, that she didn't want Boq and she didn't mean to hurt her.

"Nessa, I'm sorry. I will go and see Boq later today and clear up any confusion he may have towards the nature of the relationship between he and I which, I assure you, is strictly platonic. I'll remind him he is with you, a perfectly beautiful, intelligent young woman who cares for him very much. You're lucky to have him Nessa. Boq did offer to escort me home last night and I accepted because I was more than a little intoxicated and I knew that even if he weren't with you, he would have been a complete gentlemen because that's the kind of guy he is. You're lucky to have him too, you know." This seemed to placate Nessa a little.

"I may have been a little harsh on you earlier Glinda, I'm sorry." Nessa rarely apologized for anything, Glinda knew this much from Elphaba, and so she accepted the apology with a simple smile. "It's just hard. I know Boq liked you before, _everyone_ seems to like you. I guess I was being petty and insecure and I shouldn't have been."

"It's fine, Nessa. Really. Now we had better move onto a more pleasant topic before Elphie gets back with breakfast. You are staying for breakfast, aren't you?" Glinda asked. Surely this newfound... understanding with Nessa would please Elphaba who seemed to appear uneasy at the thought of leaving the two alone together. Did she and Nessa really appear to get along that atrociously? Well, no longer! Elphaba will be pleased.

"Elphaba _did _go to get food, so I guess I might as well stay. Besides it will be nice to catch up with her." Nessa nodded. And so while awaiting Elphaba's return Glinda and Nessa fell into an easy banter now that jealousy and misunderstanding had been momentarily cast aside. This casting was, consequently, responsible for the jealous grimace Elphaba forced herself to hide upon entering her room to find her sister and her roommate giggling together at someone less savvy's fashion mishap earlier in the week. The misunderstanding and jealousy between Glinda and Nessarose, it seemed, had not disappeared, but simply changed gears.

SUPER awkward ending. Wow. I enjoyed writing that. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it, and it wasn't just me enjoying life through my medication :P. It's actually still really early. Ohwell. More soon, as I have actually formed some sort of a plan though up until now I wasn't aware I was going to involve Nessarose in the story aha. It's all good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A/N: I am very frustrated right now as I seem to have broken my blackberry, gahh! Anyways, I didn't get any reviews last chapter ahaha, but that's okay. Hopefully at least someone is still reading it, and reader traffic indicates that is so, so continue I will!

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything.

"Look at you two, getting along!" Elphaba smiled, desperately hoping the jealousy in her voice was masked. "I brought juice, tea and an assortment of breakfast foods."

"It looks delicious, Elphaba." Nessa smiled as her sister unpacked the food. "It was very nice of you to offer to bring us breakfast, we could have gone down, you know."

"But I wanted to give you two time to talk- it seems you never get a chance to really know one another with me constantly hanging around." Elphaba explained, realizing after the words left her mouth that she was possibly being a little too close to blunt. Nessa just smiled in gratitude, the conversation she had with Glinda did make her feel quite a bit better about her relationship with Boq- a conversation which would not have taken place had Elphaba been present. Her sister would have intercepted and changed the topic, chastising Nessa for making accusations towards Glinda. It seemed, to Nessa, that Elphaba was always ready to protect her roommate from any kind of harm. Glinda, on the other hand, let confusion cloud her features. It was true, she supposed, that she and Nessa had never really taken the time to get to know one another, but had she the inclination she would have found the time. It wasn't the younger Thropp sister she was overly interested in- though Nessa, she was discovering, could be rather pleasant when she chose to be.

"Well we did talk." Nessa informed her sister. "And we cleared a lot of things up. Glinda proved to me that she isn't interested in stealing Boq away from me in the slightest. And I have to say, I'm relieved. The way he was talking this morning, I feared he would abandon me for her. But I see now that that won't be the case at all." Elphaba, at this, turned a much darker shade of green.

"Glinda... _proved _that to you, did she?" Elphaba gulped. "Well that... that's... I'm really happy that..."

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, interrupting her, "Isn't it wonderful how well Nessa and I are getting along?" She had hoped Elphaba would be well, more visibly pleased, or proud of the efforts she was taking to make nice with Nessa. It _was _all for Elphie's sake, after all.

"It's wonderful, indeed." Elphaba nodded. It wasn't fair of her to feel upset. It wasn't as if Glinda or Nessa knew how she felt. They didn't know she liked women. In fact, Elphaba had never really expressed feelings towards anyone before. She couldn't be upset because they didn't know.

"Glinda is even going to go and explain everything to Boq!" Nessa smiled brightly.

"I just want to make sure he understands how both Nessa and I feel. Once I explain it, I'm sure he won't be hurt or confused anymore." Glinda told Elphaba. Surely this act of kindness, of _goodness_ on her part had to make Elphaba pleased! The forced smile she received was not exactly what she had been hoping for.

"That's very nice of you, Glin." The forced smile refused to look anymore natural, and there was nothing, Elphaba realized, she could do to change this. There was nothing she could do to change anything in this situation. Glinda obviously liked Nessa, and apparently, by some random trick of fate, Nessa had abandoned all of her prior reservations and principals and seemed to like Glinda back. And how did they know Boq would understand? He could be jealous, he _would _be jealous, and he could tell everyone and then not only would her best friend's reputation be ruined, but her sister's too!

"Well I did allow Boq to walk me home last night which could have been a bit misleading, maybe. But Nessa understands I was drunk and Boq was the only boy there whom I trusted enough to take me home, right Nessa?"

"Right. See Elphaba? Glinda and I allowed jealous and misunderstanding keep us apart for so long! I was angry at first, but I'm glad you gave us some time to talk. You always seem to know what people need Elphaba!" Elphaba wasn't used to seeing her sister this... happy. Nessarose was bubbling in a very Glindafied way and Elphaba found it a bit disconcerting. What kind of person was she, finding her sister's happiness disconcerting? Contorted, jealous, and well... green. Exactly the kind of person Glinda would never go for. Reasoning that Glinda and Nessa probably couldn't last forever, she decided to be happy for them for now. If she was supportive and happy, she and Glinda could remain best friends and eventually maybe they could be more. It was at that moment Elphaba realized she was quite possibly becoming clinically insane.

"I'm suddenly not feeling that well. I think I'll lay down." Elphaba muttered, making her way towards her bed.

"Oh no, you're getting sick, Elphie? Nessa, can you stay with her for a while? I'll go find Boq, and get some medicine from the Nurse and then I'll take care of you, okay Elphie?" Elphaba grunted in response. Glinda was out the door before either of the Thropp sisters could really register her standing up in a flurry of pink.

"I've never known you to get sick so suddenly, Elphaba. You always seemed to be rather immune to common sicknesses which plagued me as a child." Nessa wheeled over towards her sister's bed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Nessa, I probably just ate too much." Elphaba lied.

"You barely touched anything at breakfast. You were brooding and staring off into space. I don't know _what _has gotten into you this morning!" Nessa shook her head.

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into _you?_" Elphaba demanded, sitting up in bed and abandoning her created sickness.

"Me?" Nessa all but shrieked. "What do you mean?"

"This morning you nearly bit my head off at the mere suggestion that Boq was not the one for you, and now you're not with him at all? After one conversation with Glinda? _Everything _changed?" Elphaba asked vehemently.

"Elphaba, what are you talking about? Of course I'm still with Boq! Weren't you listening to our conversation earlier at all? Maybe you _are _sick! I do hope Glinda brings back enough medication!" Nessa sounded concerned now. Elphaba was utterly confused.

"You're still with Boq... but I... I thought..." Elphaba trailed off. How had she misunderstood?

"I love Boq, Elphaba. I know you don't really understand love, and I know that he hasn't been around much lately, but it doesn't matter. I love him, and because of that I loathed Glinda. She was a threat, or at least until this morning I _thought _she was a threat to my relationship with Boq. But she assured me she wasn't, that she likes someone else. She's going to explain to him that she meant nothing by her allowing him to walk her home yesterday and of course, to say some perfectly nice things about me- to remind him why he love me too!" Love does make one jump to conclusions, Elphaba groaned inwardly. How had she been so completely wrong?

"Well I'm glad for you, Nessa. I really am. And I'm sorry for saying you and Boq aren't right for each other. I see how happy he makes you." Elphaba still wasn't convinced that Boq and Nessa were meant to be, but there was no telling Nessa that, so she decided it was best to let it go.

"I know Glinda isn't back yet, but I'm going to go and see Boq after she's through talking with him, and I need to go get ready. But if you're really as sick as you seem, maybe I shouldn't leave you alone..." Nessa said.

"No, go. I'm fine, Nessa, really. I'm feeling much better already."

"I'll see you later Elphaba! Thanks again for breakfast, and for understanding!" And with that, Nessa wheeled herself out of the dorm room leaving Elphaba alone with her thoughts.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I stopped midway through aha, to plan in better detail exactly where this story is going just so I have an end in sight, and I think it will probably have six chapters in total, maybe also a short seventh. Review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers : )! I appreciate the feedback! I am happy now aha, because of reviews, and because I just got a new kind of chocolate soy milk which I am enjoying quite a bit! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, anything pertaining to Wicked, anyway

"Elphie! What are you doing up?" Glinda demanded, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"I'm feeling much better already." Elphaba smiled weakly from her standing position by the window.

"Elphie, I know how you detest being sick and weak but you _did _say yourself that you weren't feeling well and when I ran into Nessa on my way back up here she told me that you were delusional in addition to whatever sickness you may be feeling." Glinda chastised, "So please come back over to your bed and lay down or I will have no choice but to forcibly assist you." Elphaba chose to obey orders, partly because Glinda was telling her to lay down on a bed, and partly because she didn't think she could handle Glinda forcibly assisting her to lay down on a bed (though it _did _take effort not to laugh at the prospect), and walked quietly over to the bed and sat.

"You ran into Nessa on the way here?" Elphaba asked in attempts to change the topic.

"Thankfully! I thought she'd still be up here, if I hadn't run into her then I would have had to go find her." Glinda explained. "You see, I went and found Boq who was _studying_, of all things to do on the weekend! Anyways, I explained to him that though I valued his friendship and admired him as a person I did not feel there was any potential between the two of us for anything more than friendship. I went on to tell him how lucky he is to have Nessa, and how he shouldn't neglect her any longer."

"That sounds like it was very thought out, Glin. It was a very nice thing to do for Nessa." Elphaba smiled. It was, however, difficult for her not to imagine that Glinda wasn't saying those things to Boq, but rather to her- a thought which sent Elphaba's stomach spiralling once again.

"Elphie, you're getting darker, are you _sure _you're feeling better? Because after I went to see Boq I went to the nurse to get some medication and she told me that there's been something going around. You should take the medicine before it gets worse." Glinda retrieved the small bottle and placed it in Elphaba's hand. "You should change back into your nightclothes, too. You'll be more comfortable, and cooler."

"I'm really fine, don't worry about it." Elphaba shrugged, setting the medication aside on the bed.

"The nurse said that if the medication isn't taken immediately the sickness can get pretty nasty, Elphie." Glinda continued, taking Elphaba's hand in her own, "I think it would be best if-"

"I think I know how I feel, okay?" Elphaba interrupted her. Her head was spinning. Glinda's hand was intertwined with hers and she was looking at her, blue eyes filled with concern and sincerity, ready to help her friend when Elphaba really wasn't even sick at all. A little queasy from the lies she seemed to be threading, maybe, but she surely did not have this ailment that was being passed around the University.

"I guess you do know how you feel, Elphaba." Glinda answered just a little coldly after a beat. She removed her hand from Elphaba's and stood up, adverting her eyes. "I guess I'll just leave you alone then, as you certainly don't seem to want my help."

"Glinda, I didn't mean..." Elphaba trailed off. She didn't know what she meant anymore. She did know that it hurt when Glinda called her Elphaba instead of Elphie, the nickname she once barley tolerated now held a warm familiarity that Elphaba leaned on as reassurance of the bond the two girls shared. She did know that she could only think straight when Glinda's gaze wasn't upon her. And she did know that she almost _wished _she were sick so that she could allow Glinda to take care of her without the guilt she had felt before. It wasn't that Elphaba was a bad liar, that was only the case when the recipient of the lies was her bubbly roommate.

"You didn't mean to what?" Glinda pouted. This wasn't how this was supposed to go at all! Elphie was supposed to be in bed, sick, and with no choice but to allow Glinda to take care of her, to play doctor and nurse her back to health. There would be no reading or studying or distractions, just her and Elphie. But now Elphaba suddenly wasn't sick, which would be fine, Glinda could find another way to get close to her roommate, except for the fact that every so often Elphaba would flush a darker shade of green and space out- things Elphaba never normally did. When that was combined with the fact that Nessa had assured Glinda that something was off with Elphaba this morning and Glinda was sure that Elphaba had to be sick. There was no other explanation unless... "Oh. I understand now. You don't need to make excuses, Elphaba, I understand. I'll just go over to my side of the room and keep to myself, don't worry." Glinda could feel tears forming in her eyes as she made her way over to her bed, curling up and desperately hoping she could somehow manage to not burst out in tears.

Elphaba, on the other hand, was now utterly confused. She had seen Glinda processing what was going on and suddenly it seemed as if something had clicked. Elphaba had prepared herself for the accusation of fabricating a sickness, but she had not prepared herself for... this, whatever this was.

"Glinda?" She said timidly, not at all certain of the response she would receive, if she got one at all. "Glinda, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to upset you."

"There's no reason to be sorry, Elph... Elphaba," The blow the revision to her full name delivered resounded clearly in Elphaba's mind doubling her confusion and concern towards Glinda along with the fact that the smaller girl's breathing was laboured making it obvious that she was attempting not to cry. "You feel how you feel, and Iam the one who is sorry about that. I wish things were different, I do, but they're not." Elphaba had no idea what Glinda was talking about.

"Glinda, I don't think I understand." Elphaba tried a different approach.

"I appreciate that you made an effort, even if it was for less than twenty four hours, to accept it, I do." Glinda continued, oblivious to Elphaba's request for clarification (or even a clue) as to what they were discussing.

"You appreciate that I made an effort to accept what...?" Elphaba repeated Glinda's sentence before it hit her. "Sweet Oz." Glinda thought she was _homophobic?_ "Glinda surely you don't think that I'm offended by your confession? I already told you I wasn't."

"And I already told you I appreciate that you tried to accept it, and I understand that not everyone can. I just don't see why you have to be so close minded! I'm the same Glinda I was before, you know. I'll wear the same clothes, and do the same things, well... mostly the same things..."

"Glinda, stop." Elphaba interrupted her, but Glinda just kept on talking.

"And I'll have you know that there are _many _people who accept such a lifestyle. Many, Elphaba. In fact, back in the Upper Uplands, my parents knew many couples who were of the same gender!" Elphaba decided, with the topic of discussion now confirmed, to wait out the duration of Glinda's rant before speaking. She'd have to stop for breath sometime. "They were well respected people, too. It's not as if it's some major crime! I knew that eventually, sooner rather than later, at Shiz even, I'd run into people who could not accept me for who I am once I choose to openly expose who I am in this regard, but I didn't think it would be quite this soon! Do you know how much courage it took for me to tell you, Elphaba? But I thought you would understand because you are my best friend. Or you _were _my best friend." The wait it out tactic went out the window there.

"Glinda listen to me, _please." _Elphaba was off her bed and onto Glinda's in a matter of seconds. Glinda, breathing erratic and eyes wandering the room in desperate attempts to avoid meeting Elphaba's, finally stopped. She allowed Elphaba to take her hand while she waited for her to speak. "I'm not homophobic. I don't dislike you because of your sexual orientation, I assure you."

"I don't believe you." Glinda pouted, though now with less conviction. If there was anything she knew, it was her Elphie, and she knew that this assurance would not be said if it were not true. On this matter, however, she could not help protesting, especially considering how worked up she had gotten herself.

"What do you mean you don't believe me?" Elphaba asked, bewildered.

"I mean that we're friends, and no one likes to see their friends hurt. Right now, I'm hurt and by saying that you can stop me from hurting." Glinda rationalized.

"I assure you I'm being sincere."

"And I assure _you_ that I will not be so easily hurt twice in one day."

"I have no intention of hurting you, Glin." Elphaba's voice was softer now, and Glinda's resolve to not believe her was weakening. In a last attempt to not believe Elphaba, Glinda pulled her hand away.

"I just don't know, Elphaba. What if you're just saying it? What if tomorrow you decide you're disgusted? What if-" Elphaba couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm gay, Glinda." That was more effective, Elphaba found, than any of her earlier tactics had been. The desperate last resort: honesty.

"What?"

"I prefer the company of other women. I'm not homophobic, I don't hate you, and I couldn't. I'm the same way."

I decided to just end it there. Haha, well ending there is in my plan, but I didn't want to continue on and on with it, so yes. Also, go Canada, ahahah, as we now have medals at the Olympics, finally! Yay!  
Please review? Haha, more soon!


	6. Chapter 6

AHHH, I HATE crickets! There is one outside my window, and it is honestly driving me insane! For some reason, I'm in a crazy amount of pain tonight. I keep getting distracted by my guitar. Haha. CHECK my YouTube page of guitar compositions if you are bored, ahaha and want to make me happy: /legogirleight

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing : )! I love you!

She was the same way. Elphaba, her Elphie, her roommate and best friend, was gay. Glinda had never been happier. Her mind, as of late, had been consumed with self doubt and confusion which were neither emotions Glinda was familiar with nor emotions she particularly liked. But now this, Elphaba's confession, changed everything. Glinda liked Elphaba; there was no doubt about that in her mind. And Elphaba liked girls. Glinda was a girl which meant that it was in the realm of possibility that she could like Glinda and Glinda was now convinced that would happen.

"Say something, please." Elphaba muttered quietly. It was then, her celebratory thoughts interrupted, that Glinda realized that she had been staring off into space for a good two minutes leaving Elphaba in suspense after her confessions.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda squealed, pulling her friend into a tight hug, revelling in the feeling of having her arms wrapped around her green skinned roommate. Elphaba couldn't help but notice the stark contrast between the creamy pale colour of Glinda's skin against the harsh green tone of her own. "I don't know what to say! I'm just so relieved!"

"Relieved?" Elphaba furrowed her brow.

"That you don't hate me! Or think I'm committing some moral crime or something." Glinda babbled quickly. The addition of 'and you can like me!' Glinda decided, was better left in her head. For now.

"Yes," Elphaba laughed uneasily. "And I don't have to worry about similar expressions coming from you."

"Exactly." Glinda nodded, bouncing happily before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny, Glin?" Elphaba asked, suppressing a smile herself at how unbelievably cute the blonde was whilst bubbling and giggling in sheer happiness for no apparent reason. A little overwhelming, but cute nonetheless.

"How likely was it that two girls who were complete opposites accidentally ended up rooming together and eventually becoming friends?" Glinda pondered.

"Well, it happened to us." Elphaba quipped, well aware that was the point Glinda was attempting to accentuate.

"Of course, Elphie, that's what I meant!" Glinda laughed. "And we're both gay! How likely was _that?_"

"On top of everything else, very unlikely." Elphaba agreed.

"It's almost as if it were meant to be." Glinda smiled wistfully, before realizing that though she was determined it _would_ happen Elphaba was not yet hers. "You know, so we can support each other... and talk about things..."

"Right." Even Elphaba, who was not anywhere near as socially graced as Glinda, noticed the painful awkwardness lurking about the explanation behind Glinda's words. _It's almost as if it were meant to be._ Both girls, at Glinda's suggestion, became lost in their imaginations.

"I wonder how Boq and Nessa are making out. Did I tell you I suggested that they go for a picnic lunch together this afternoon to talk things over?" Glinda decided to break the comfortable silence that overtaken the room.

"No, we got off that topic before you mentioned that." Elphaba noted. "I really do hope that goes well. Boq doesn't like Nessa as much as she likes him, even I can tell that. But maybe after he's over his obsession with _you_ he can." Glinda sighed awkwardly at this. She wouldn't attempt to deny that Boq felt something for her; she wasn't dense. Besides, Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla reminded her almost constantly whether simply to annoy her or out of jealousy, Glinda wasn't sure.

"I feel so badly about that. I mean, I've tried _everything_ I can think of to convince him to get over it politely, and well, even bluntly before I became less... like I was before I realized what a bitch I was being to well, everyone." Glinda rambled and Elphaba felt badly for mentioning Boq's crush on Glinda so candidly.

"There's not much you can do. The heart will do as it pleases despite what our heads may want." Elphaba reasoned, knowing all too well that it was true. "Besides, I can't really blame him. You _are _beautiful." Did she really just say that out loud? Maybe Glinda wouldn't notice because she heard it all the time. Maybe...

"Did you just call me beautiful?" So much for Elphaba being the blunt one.

"I... I didn't..." Elphaba stammered momentarily before taking a breath and gaining her composure. "Yes. I think you're beautiful. It's not really my opinion. You _are _beautiful. I guess I've just never felt comfortable enough to say it before."

"I think _you're_ beautiful." Glinda replied before even realizing she was opening her mouth. Filtering her thoughts was apparently not her forte tonight. In fact, at the moment, her train of thought consisted of little more than: she thinks I'm beautiful, she thinks I'm beautiful, _and what_ did I just say?

"You don't have to say that, Glin." Elphaba smiled. "I'm hardly beautiful like you are."

"How can you think that, Elphie?" Glinda asked softly, bringing her hand up and running her fingers across Elphaba's cheek.

"I'm green, Glinda. Green is hardly beautiful." Elphaba pointed out.

"Do you think I'm beautiful because I'm white?" Glinda asked. "You've got beautiful features, Elphaba. No one notices because of the green, maybe, but I do."

"Maybe Nessa was wrong," Elphaba smirked, "Maybe _you're _the one who's delusional today."

"Oh Elphie," Glinda sighed sadly, "I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."

"I wish I could too." Elphaba admitted. "But after years of being taunted and shunned based on my appearance I think my chance at having a healthy self esteem in that regard is shot."

"You can't do that." Glinda brought her hand away from where it had been resting on Elphaba's face and intertwined their fingers once again.

"Do what?"

"Let being green define who you are, how people perceive you. You're beautiful, and you're quite possibly the smartest person I know. You're talented and caring and everyone should see that."

"How can anyone see that if I can't even begin to?" Elphaba had never been this comfortable with discussing her skin colour and general self image with anyone before and had someone told her even weeks before that she'd be having this discussion with her gorgeous, perfect roommate she would have laughed in their face.

"Look at me, Elphie." Elphaba looked up and her breath hitched slightly as her gaze locked with Glinda's. "Look at us. Right here, right now. It's just you and me. One and one, green and well, white. But there is no minority here. We're different, but who can tell which one of us is _normal_?"

"But out there, Glin..." Elphaba began only to be cut off.

"Out there doesn't matter right now. Only in here, that's where it counts. Out there no one knows anything about us. Out there everyone thinks I'm in the most _perfect_ heterosexual relationship on campus when really I'd rather be here with you." Glinda decided she really had better turn her mind's filter back on or she was going to get herself into some serious trouble here!

"Okay. But you're my best friend, Glin, you have to make me feel better about myself, isn't that what best friends do?"

"What happened the last time I said that to you?"

"Good point."

"Elphie, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to- I'm just telling you how I feel." Glinda shrugged, feigning indifference. "But also take into account how I used to be and who I am now. Who I am because of you. If you can win me over and turn me into the person I have become around you I don't think there's much you can't attain." Except you, Elphaba added in her head. If only Glinda knew how she felt. Then maybe this speech of hers would have taken a slightly different route. Or maybe she wouldn't be here at all. It was one thing to know that Elphaba liked girls, but another entirely for Glinda to know that it was only one girl in particular that Elphaba liked: Glinda. She expected Elphaba to accept her preferring women and that was okay because it wasn't as if Glinda would like her. This ... crush, or whatever it was, could change everything.

"I... thank you." Was what Elphaba finally decided upon as a reply. Elphaba's complete lack of ability to take a compliment was adorable, in Glinda's opinion, and she was suddenly overcome with emotion for the girl who's hand she held in her own. Wrapping her arms around the green girl again, she made no move to end the embrace, memorizing the feel of Elphaba's body against her own. Elphaba was also quite enjoying the embrace. She loved the way Glinda, so much shorter than herself, seemed to fit perfectly into her arms. She loved the feeling of Glinda's breasts pressed against her own, only it was almost too much to handle. Pulling away, Elphaba allowed Glinda's hand to slip back into her own but found she had no words that seemed appropriate in this situation. Glinda was, once again, confused. She had complimented Elphie, she had hugged her, tightly, more than once, she had been brutally honest and now she was holding her hand. Elphaba hadn't yet confessed her love for the blonde and this, to Glinda, was disconcerting. No boy could ever resist her, why could Elphaba?

"I have to say, Elphie, I'm a little confused." Filter be damned, Glinda knew what she wanted and by Oz, she was going to get it.

"Confused? At what, Glin?" Elphaba asked, now confused herself. What had transpired in the past few moments to spur this sudden confusion?

"You, Elphaba." This time the use of her full name was not in a cold, upsetting tone as it had been before, but rather in a sweet almost dangerous tone that made Elphaba feel more than a little nervous as to what was coming next.

"Me?" Elphaba gulped.

"Yes, you." Glinda smiled coyly, shifting ever so subtly towards her friend. "You're ever so confusing." Glinda, satisfied that she had Elphaba's full attention, smiled broadly and batted her eyelashes.

"I... I am?" Elphaba had, against her better judgement, allowed herself to fall under the spell that was Glinda. She was at her disposal now and could only pray to the Unnamed God that Glinda didn't coax anything too embarrassing out of her.

"Yes," Glinda nodded, slipping her hand which had previously been intertwined with Elphaba's to rest just slightly behind where Elphaba was sitting resulting in Glinda nearly straddling the green girl's lap. Elphaba swallowed forcefully again. _What _in the name of Oz was Glinda trying to accomplish? Elphaba could never remember being so far out of her mind before. The way Glinda looked, the way she smelled, how _close _she was to Elphaba, was driving the green girl insane. Her eyes looking up into Elphaba's filled with a mischievousness that had never been there before, her lips looking so tantalizingly inviting...

"Glinda," Elphaba managed to get out. Glinda smiled triumphantly at her success. Elphaba definitely didn't not like her!

"Yes, Elphie?"

"Maybe we'd both feel a little less... confused, if we perhaps got a drink, or took a walk. I'm feeling quite overheated, myself." Elphaba suggested and part of Glinda wanted to shake her. This was when Elphaba was supposed to confess her feelings and madly kiss her, not suggest they go for a walk!

"But it's so chilly outside today, Elphie! Are you _sure _you're not sick? Maybe you have a fever?" Glinda teased, feigning concern. She was feeling rather _overheated_ herself. "Or maybe removing some of your clothing would help? If you're warm that heavy frock cannot be helping." Glinda smiled wickedly.

"I don't think that's a wise idea." Elphaba countered faintly. It was almost as if Glinda was doing this on purpose. Almost as if... "What is this about? If this is some sort of game I really don't appreciate..."

"Appreciate what?" Glinda prompted after Elphaba trailed off. She was getting _so _close!

"You playing with how I feel." Elphaba answered quietly. Had Glinda not been sitting entirely too close to her, she may not have caught the words.

"And how is that Elphie?" Glinda asked seriously, inching just the slightest bit closer and using her free hand to tilt Elphaba's chin up so that their eyes met.

"I like you, Glinda, I like you a _lot_. And you sitting there so close to me, looking like you do, saying all these things... it's misleading and if you make a habit out of it, I can see why you have an abnormally large amount of boys following you around." Elphaba tore her gaze away from Glinda's in fear of her reaction to the confession.

"Elphie," Glinda sighed softly. "Elphaba, look at me." She didn't. "Please?" The quiet almost pleading tone to Glinda's voice possessed Elphaba to lift her gaze to once again meet the blonde's. "I'm not playing with your emotions, and I'm certainly not misleading you."

"But if you're not misleading me, that would mean..." Elphaba realized what Glinda was implying. "Oh."

"I _knew _you were smart." Glinda giggled.

"I don't understand." Elphaba sighed in frustration. "I mean, I think I _do_ understand, but seriously. Me? Of all people, me, Glinda?"

"It's always been you, Elphie." Glinda smiled. Elphaba smiled brightly at her, making Glinda giggle again. "You're even more beautiful when you smile, you know. You should smile more often."

"Just for clarifications sake," Elphaba began, "If it's _always _been me, what would you have proceeded to do had I not confessed my sexual orientation?"

"Why exactly what I did." Glinda shrugged with that same mischievous glint in her eye.

"Why Glinda, I'm shocked." Elphaba teased. "You would hit on a straight woman?"

"I could have converted you!" Glinda replied seriously. "You would have never been able to resist me."

"Are you sure? Because now, come to think of it, Fiyero _is _pretty dreamy." Elphaba joked.

"Elphie! Don't even _say _that!" Glinda pretended to pout. "All this talk about Fiyero is making me feel neglected." Glinda had gotten her confession and now she only had one thing on her mind: her kiss. Elphaba's lips, even while teasing Glinda about Fiyero looked absolutely delectable.

"And what do you suggest I do about that?" Elphaba, similarly, wanted nothing more to discover if Glinda's full, pink lips were as luscious as she imagined them to be but having never, as Nessarose suggested earlier, had experience in a relationship, she was unsure how to go about finding that out.

"Kiss me."

"What!?"

"Kiss me, Elphie."

"Are you serio-" Elphaba began only to be cut off by Glinda pressing her lips against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut at the unexpected, but highly anticipated, contact as her hand buried itself in Glinda's blonde curls. This action was just enough to finally set them off balance as Elphaba fell backwards onto the bed taking Glinda with her. Neither wanted to break the contact as Glinda probed Elphaba's mouth open with her tongue eliciting a moan though from which it came was unknown to either girl. Hands tentatively began to explore until breathing became an issue and they were forced to break apart. The position they ended up in was _rather _compromising: Glinda lying nearly completely on top of Elphaba, their legs entangled creating a mess of limbs.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked softly, tracing up and down the green girl's side with her fingers.

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba answered, her eyelids fluttering open and shut at the feelings Glinda's fingers were creating and at the _perfection _ of the entire situation.

"There really was no mystery man."

"No mystery man, indeed."

A/N: OKAY. So, basically, that wraps up the majority of the story. I have a bit more I could write in some form of epilogue, but maybe we'll have a little vote to see if anyone wants that, or if this is a satisfactory enough ending? Endings are really not my strong point. I hope you have enjoyed my first attempt at femslash and well, basically my first attempt at Wicked Fanfiction! Reviews make my world brighter!

Thank you, everyone, for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue:

A/N: From my planning I still had some cute ideas, or well I thought they were cute... aha. But anyways, I still had some left, so that's what I'll be using in the epilogue. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed! : )! I will be back with more new fictions soon, I promise! After school starts which is like, really soon, oh man. Summer has been filled with fantastic theatre and chilling and writing and school will be rehearsals and chaos. Look forward to THAT ahaha. ANYWAY, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything!

"Do you suppose, my sweet that we should get out of bed? Or rather _off _the bed." Elphaba asked languidly, tracing small circles on the back of Glinda's hand which was intertwined with her own. Glinda, once again, swooned at the endearment passing through Elphaba's lips.

"But I like being _on _the bed with you." Glinda smiled sweetly, brushing her lips against Elphie's briefly as if to remind her why that was.

"I also like being on the bed with you but Glin, it's nearly one thirty in the afternoon!" Elphaba pointed out.

"But it's Saturday, Elphie!" Glinda argued. "Who does anything before evening on a Saturday? Besides, nothing out there can be more fun than anything we can do in here."

"I fear that may be true, my sweet." There it was again! That nickname! Glinda didn't know _what _it was about it. Fiyero had called her a countless number of things without inducing such a reaction. Perhaps, Glinda decided, it was the _way _Elphie said it; such love, such care, such... desire. "But it's a beautiful day, look outside! The sun is shining, the grass is green..."

"And so are you!" Glinda giggled, pressing her lips, once more, against Elphaba's. "You're all the green I need to look at, in fact. So let's just stay inside."

"Mmm..." Elphaba mumbled. The cognitive portion of her brain was attempting to spew out a witty or sarcastic retort whereas the rest of it, and consequently her body, were at Glinda's mercy. "But what about the sun? And the birds? The sun and the birds and the water? I, being the grass, feel inclined to share you with them."

"But my darling Elphie," Glinda pulled away far enough to look straight into the green girl's eyes. "I only want _you._"

"Well that's a relief." Elphaba smiled playfully. "I was beginning to become concerned with your interest in the sun, you know. It nearly rivals you in brightness and in beauty."

"Perhaps I'll be the sun," Glinda went along with Elphaba's silly analogy. "In which case you can't be the grass. The grass and the sun can't have an affair it's too... not realistic. You can be... the moon."

"The moon, Glin?"

"Yes, the moon, my darker counterpart! You take my brightness and reflect it in contemplativeness and are equal in beauty." Glinda finished by laying her head down on Elphaba's shoulder and relaxing into their embrace.

"Contemplativeness is _quite _the word." Elphaba teased. Is that what Glinda saw this as, an affair? It was a silly analogy, albeit an uncannily accurate one but she couldn't help but let the question linger in her mind.

"Quite the word, indeed." Glinda smiled happily, blissfully unaware of the questions brewing in Elphaba's mind. It was not until the circles Elphaba had been lazily drawing, now on Glinda's stomach, slowed and then came to a halt that Glinda pulled away to notice the look of sheer concentration on the green girl's face. "Elphie?"

"Yes, Glin?"

"Is everything alright?" Glinda knew perfectly well that is was not.

"Not quite, I suppose." Elphaba answered honestly.

"What's the matter?" Glinda was concerned. Was she having second thoughts? Doubting that this was right?

"It's just... it's really silly; petty and ridiculous." Elphaba shrugged. Sure, it was one thing to fixate in her mind on something Glinda absentmindedly said in reference to some silly analogy but to speak it aloud was entirely another.

"You can tell me." Glinda murmured, fearing what Elphaba had to say.

"I... it's just... earlier, when we were talking about the sun and the grass and all of that, you said that it wasn't right for the sun and the grass to have an affair Glinda. Is that what this is? Some clandestine happening that will never quite be real?" Elphaba closed her eyes and almost opened them in shock when she felt a pair of lips connect firmly with her own.

"I don't really do secrets." Glinda remarked as she pulled away from a still somewhat shocked Elphaba. She had been fearing the worst but this she could handle; this was easy. "And I'm not ashamed of anything, well nothing like this, anyways." Glinda did, however, realize that with Elphaba's doubt earlier as to how Glinda could like someone like _her _(clearly Elphaba still did not see what Glinda saw when she looked at her) coupled with her mentioning of affairs and lack of enthusiasm about leaving bed that it was almost reasonable for Elphaba to be having these doubts. There was only one way to fix this. "We're going out."

"Well, I guess one would consider it so... with the confessions and the kissing..." Elphaba shrugged. Glinda burst into a fit of giggles.

"I didn't mean that, silly!" She explained. "I mean, we _are _going out. I like you and I don't want to be with anyone else in the world! But I meant that we're literally _going out._"

"And here I thought we were _coming_ out." Elphaba teased, her wits finally back about her. This pleased Glinda immensely as another bout giggles overtook her. She was also more relaxed as this joking, she knew, meant that Elphaba was okay; she was comfortable with things, and that was good. Beyond good, even.

"Well, that too. But we're going to go out for the rest of the day! We can go for a walk along the river, sit on the grass and admire the sun and the birds. That way no one is neglected!" Glinda bubbled. "And of course we can have dinner at the cafe! Oh it'll be divine!"

"Won't Pfannee and Shenshen be looking for you? It is, after all, Saturday night. And what about Fiyero? We can't just suddenly go out and about pretending no one else exists?"

"Sure we can!" Glinda replied nonchalantly. "I do it all the time! Just let me go fix my makeup. Are you coming?"

"Glin, I don't wear makeup."

"Which is precisely why you should follow me and wipe that lipstick off of your face." Glinda giggled. "You can leave it on if you want, but I don't know if it's your colour."

"I'm coming." Elphaba smiled as she allowed Glinda to take her hand as they crossed the room towards the pink vanity. Elphaba was quick in wiping the smudges of lipstick on and around her mouth off. Glinda sat down at the vanity and began her makeup routine which Elphaba watched with interest. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what, Elphie?"

"The makeup. The power and the pink power and the other stuff that looks like it's stabbing you in the eye. Why bother?" Elphaba asked after several minutes of quietly watching Glinda apply the various products.

"To look pretty, of course." Glinda shrugged. "Ever since I was old enough to notice boys my Momsie had me wearing makeup, coordinating it with my outfits... my daily routine doesn't feel complete without putting it on, I guess."

"It's just so unnecessary." Elphaba touched Glinda's cheek, trailing the path of pink the blush brush left across her cheek. "Make up is for girls like Pfannee and Shenshen who have blotchy skin tones and unfortunate features. You, my sweet, are beautiful. No; you're perfect." And Glinda swooned. Again.

"Oh Elphie." She sighed. "You don't know what you do to me, do you?"

"What I do to you?" Elphaba was confused. "I'm sorry, Glin. Have I made you upset?"

"No, not upset Elphie. Quite the opposite, really. Every time you say these sweet, perfect things or call me my sweet... you're so honest and sincere, more so than anyone else I've ever been with before. It's just overwhelming in a good way." Glinda explained with a weak smile.

"Every time that you look at me or say my name... every time you kiss me it's unbelievable. It's unfathomable that you feel the same way." Elphaba was silenced by Glinda's lips against her own.

"I knew there was a reason I put lipstick on last." Glinda smiled against the other girl's lips before fervently meeting them once more.

"The sky," Elphaba managed to mumble as they pulled away slightly to breathe.

"What?" Glinda giggled.

"The sky and the birds- they're jealous." Elphaba smiled wickedly. "And your lipstick awaits you." Also, Elphaba added silently, she didn't know how to deal with these feelings inside of her. They were quite unlike anything she had felt before and she feared that if Glinda continued to kiss her so passionately for such a length of time things may get a little too heated.

"Our walk, yes!" Glinda, her mind having been only consumed with thoughts of Elphaba and desire, was reminded. After a moment of debate, she decided on the appropriate shade (and flavour) of lip product to apply and they were off. Glinda slipped her hand into Elphaba's as the green girl finished locking their dorm room door.

"Not that I mind, but are you sure that's a good idea?" Elphaba asked, referring to their handholding in public. "I mean, _anyone_ could see us!"

"And I hope they do!" Glinda smiled broadly. "I wouldn't want anyone thinking they could come after you!" Elphaba smiled weakly as she decided that maybe it shouldn't be Glinda who was in charge of fearing that.

"As coveted as I am, I was thinking more along the lines of your friend's acceptance of well, us." Elphaba stated.

"Ah, don't worry about them." Glinda waved it off absentmindedly.

"Glinda they don't even accept me as a human being! I hardly think they will find me suitable to be _with_ you and all that is ignoring my gender." Elphaba struggled to remain calm as she attempted to emphasis the direness of the situation to Glinda who seemed not to care.

"Oh, you worry too much, Elphie! I've always thought of you as a human being. I did loathe you remember, and one must acknowledge another's flaws and therefore their presence to loathe them, silly! And loathing turned to curiosity which turned to fondness which turned to well, this."

"This indeed." Elphaba replied, effectively dropping the topic. She had made her attempt to impress on Glinda the impact this outing may have on her future social life at Shiz and Glinda had certainly impressed her lack of concern regarding the subject upon Elphaba and therefore the green girl had no choice but to resign herself to the chance that Glinda may, in the near future, be hers and only hers.

"Oh birds! Where are you?" Glinda called playfully, still holding Elphaba's hand tightly in hers as they escalated from a walk to a run. "To the river!" Elphaba laughed and had no choice but to follow the smaller girl towards the river. Elphaba couldn't help, as she watched her blonde companion run and sing along the river, calling to the birds and taunting the water in a playful manner, but be amazed. In a world where there were so many _bad_ things, where Animals were being further silenced every day and everyone was corrupt and fuelled by self interest and greed... how could such a world produce something so innocent? Something so happy, carefree and sweet? "Elphie! Elphie, come here! You're far more talented at singing than I am- sing something to the birds!"

"How do you know I sing?" Elphaba asked, pulling herself out of her daze to join Glinda.

"I heard you, of course. Whenever. You sing sometimes, or hum rather, while you read or study." Elphaba, at this, blushed.

"I didn't know. You should have said something."

"And risk you biting my head off? I don't think so!" Glinda laughed.

"And what makes you think I won't bite your head off now, huh?" Elphaba teased.

"Because my head is now of use to you." Glinda smirked, pecking Elphaba lightly on the lips. "Also, you love me."

"That I do." Elphaba smiled lightly. "Now come, my sweet. I've shared you with the birds and the river for long enough; it's time for dinner!"

"All of this interacting with nature _did _make me rather hungry." Glinda giggled as they strolled, hand in hand, towards the cafe.

"Glin, I'm just going to ask you this one last time." Elphaba began as they rounded the corner before the cafe.

"Yes Elphie, I'm sure I want to be holding your hand. I'm sure it's you," She paused here to pull the green girl into a quick kiss, "That it is you I want to kiss. I want _you _and only you. You aren't having doubts about me, are you?"

"No! Of course not!" Elphaba answered quickly. "You're just so much more..."

"Stop thinking like that Elphie, please! If I'm good enough for you, you're plenty good enough for me!" Glinda ended that argument there. "And here we are, at the cafe. And oh look, Pfannee and Shenshen are inside!" Elphaba closed her eyes in what, anyone who didn't know Elphaba and her beliefs, would have taken for a silent prayer as they shut the door to the cafe behind them. "Shenshen, Pfannee!"

"Glinda, dear! We wondered what you'd gotten up to today!" Shenshen smiled, beckoning Glinda over to them.

"Indeed, Glinda! We were quite concerned that you would be absent from tonight's festivities." Pfannee nodded not seeming, to Elphaba, the least bit concerned.

"And you were so divinely entertaining last night!" Shenshen added with a smirk. "How did you feel this morning?"

"Quite fine, thank you girls!" Glinda smiled brightly. Elphaba couldn't understand for the life of her, the games these girls played. "In fact, Elphie took care of me quite nicely."

"Elphie being... the _cabbage_?" Pfannee wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Poor thing, you're clearly _not_ quite alright!"

"I should say, Glinda!" Shenshen added, "Referring to such a girl in such a manner... I didn't expect that from you."

"I will refer to anyone in any way I please!" Glinda defended herself. "In fact, I'm rather ashamed that I didn't stand up for my roommate at an earlier time. Shenshen, Pfannee, this is _Elphaba. _She has a name, and it is expected of you to use it."

"What has gotten into you?" Pfannee stood, raising her hand to Glinda's forehead as if to feel for a temperature. "Hm. You don't feel fevered, but maybe we should help you along to the nurse's anyhow?" Shenshen, Glinda decided, looked _rather _unbecoming whilst attempting to piece things together.

"Pfannee," Shenshen began finally. "I would suspect, if our Glinda here wasn't with the ever elusive Master Fiyero, that she and the green... she and _Elphie_, sorry, were well... together. Look at the way they're holding hands! And I've never seen that shade of lipstick on a _frog_... I mean, rather, I've never seen you hold an interest in cosmetics before today, Elphaba."

"I'm not." Glinda answered quickly, nearly cutting Shenshen's accusation off.

"Well that's a relief!" Pfannee sighed dramatically. "To think that you and the green..."

"Oh no!" Glinda smirked, "I mean I'm not with him. I'm not with Fiyero."

"Sorry, what was that?" This time from a new voice behind Glinda; from Fiyero.

"Fiyero! Hi!" Pfannee smiled, eyelashes batting. Elphaba took a sudden interest in the ground as Shenshen and Glinda both looked at Fiyero in surprise.

"You're not with me, Glinda?" Fiyero sounded well, hurt.

"I'm not sure we were ever together, Fiyero." Glinda shrugged.

"We went out just last night, or did you not remember that much?" Fiyero asked in an accusatory manner. "I'm sorry, Glinda, that was uncalled for."

"No, maybe it wasn't. I behaved abominably last night Fiyero, and I apologize. However that was one date and, in the scheme of things, means very little. I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" Fiyero asked, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. Certainly there was no other boy here who was more fitted to Glinda than he. Fiyero the Prince; the handsome, charming, overly dashing young man who swept women right off their feet! He could not be outdone. No; he would not be outdone!

"No." Shenshen's eyes grew wide in shock more than anything else while Pfannee made some sort of squeak.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered, squeezing Elphaba's hand tightly. Maybe she should have taken Elphaba's advice and thought this through more thoroughly; planned it more effectively.

"You can do it Glin; you can do _anything_, my sweet." Elphaba whispered into her ear. Glinda stepped forward.

"I'm in love with Elphaba."

"But Glinda..." Fiyero began. "She's... she's a she! A girl! It's preposterous!" He laughed. Pfannee joined in.

"How you can find such a situation amusing is beyond me!" Shenshen chastised. "Glinda, listen to me, please! I don't know what sort of cast Elphaba has put you under but you're not that sort of girl! You don't like other girls! You like boys like Fiyero and Avaric!" Glinda wrinkled her nose. Fiyero continued to laugh.

"Fiyero please stop laughing at me!" She stomped her foot and tossed her ringlets only causing his laughter to increase in volume.

"Fiyero, she asked you nicely." Elphaba put in, finally entering the conversation.

"I... I'm sorry... sorry Glinda." He got out finally, taking deep gasps of air. "It's just... you... you're perfect. Perfect in every way, everything I ever wanted in a girl! And you... you like girls!" Fiyero continued to laugh. "It's too much! It's unbelievable."

"Oh Fiyero." Glinda giggled. "You'll find some other girl who's perfect for you, I know you will! You're fabulous and handsome." Elphaba poked her. "Though not as fabulous oras _handsome_ as Elphie." This caused Glinda to giggle more.

"I don't know Glin, you are one of a kind."

"Well I hope so! You wouldn't want to find another girl who's as perfect as me only to have her like girls as well, silly!" Glinda rolled her eyes at Fiyero who continued to chuckle silently to himself.

"I can't believe you two! Laughing at such a thing is improper!" Shenshen scolded.

"Oh do shut up." Glinda muttered, moving closer to the redhead. "Or would you prefer," This time in a whisper, "That I tell _everyone _about your little secret." Shenshen paled.

"You wouldn't dare, Glinda!" She hissed back.

"Wouldn't I?" Glinda smiled innocently. "I'm sure everyone, especially the boys, would be thrilled to hear that you stuff your bra with..."

"Stop; please stop." Shenshen pleaded. "It's just hard to think about. I mean, you're so... pink and blonde and girly! I thought girls who liked girls were supposed to be more well... butch!" Pfannee snickered at this.

"And you," Glinda rounded on her making her eyes go wide with fear.

"I don't have any problem with your preferences, Glinda, as long as you understand that I don't feel the same way!"

"The feeling is mutual, dear." Glinda smiled. "As I said before, it is Elphie who holds my heart and it is my understanding that she plans on keeping it for quite some time."

"Quite some time, indeed. So I wouldn't worry your pretty head, Miss Pfannee." Elphaba smirked at the wince the adjective brought about.

"But you do think I'm well... attractive, don't you, Glinda?" Shenshen asked bluntly. "I mean, since you _are _into women."

"I am only into _one_ woman, Shenshen." Glinda replied, attempting to keep her giggles inside.

"Oh Glinda!" Pfannee exclaimed suddenly, "Being well, as you are, you can help us get boys! You'll know exactly what they'll like!"

"Just because she has a girlfriend doesn't mean she becomes a boy!" Elphaba countered. "In fact, I'm counting on the fact that she doesn't." Glinda and Fiyero both burst back into laughter at this.

"Glinda turning into a boy." Fiyero, now red in the fact, was nearly in tears. "Great Oz, if my pride weren't so shredded I would be having the time of my life!"

"Now if you'll all excuse us," Glinda began, "We are quite hungry from the day's activities and are in need of dinner. I take it that all is well with us and that Elphie and I will face no later trouble?"

"You assume correctly." Shenshen answered, Pfannee nodding aggressively in agreement.

"I will see you girls tomorrow for tea, then." Glinda smiled as she bid her friends goodbye before following Elphaba over to a table at the other end of the restaurant.

"You're really something, Glin." Elphaba smiled proudly.

"It was cute how concerned you were, Elphie, but I told you I could handle it!" Glinda bubbled proudly.

"I never have and never will understand the world of society." Elphaba shook her head.

"I always find," Glinda smirked, "That honesty is the best policy."

"That only works because everyone loves you, you know. Marketing that one isn't the best idea, my sweet."

"As true as that may be, the only person who matters is you." Glinda answered sweetly.

"Just out of curiosity, Glin, as we are on the topic of honesty, what would you have done had I not expressed my orientation to you?"

"Why pursued you as I would anyone, of course!" Glinda answered as if it were obvious.

"But... what if I didn't like women that way? What would you have done then?" Elphaba smirked.

"What difference does it make? You do!"

"You would have converted me!" Elphaba accused, feigning shock.

"Drama queen," Glinda teased.

"Converter." Elphaba shot back. Fiyero, who was still chuckling across the room, was finally silenced as his blonde ex... date pulled her green _girlfriend _into a passionate kiss.

"Shenshen," Pfannee asked, a little _too _curiously, "Do you _really_ stuff your bra?"

SO AHAHA, I am feeling that the ending maybe sucked a little bit? I'm quite tired now, hopefully that was enjoyable and not too... extended. I am not by any means a sane person; don't blame me! Haha, I spent my evening making a silly movie at a carwash, ahaha. NOT sane, by any means!

Reviews are muchly appreciated and I love you for reading : )!  
(I will be back with more Gelphie soon, and I adore suggestions and/or requests!)


End file.
